To date, collapsible sail boards have generally been of the inflatable type or have involved conventional hulls cut up into overlapping elements. The inventor is not aware of any use of such boards as basic elements in a sail craft which is itself disassemblable.
The technical problem involved with disassemblable boards has proved rather intractable, in the sense that the two known solutions have not satisfied demand. The first solution does not come sufficiently close to the production of the most efficient underwater hull shapes, while the second requires, at the junction points, laminate reinforcements which are hard to integrate into the foam.
With regard to the use of the boards, even in tandem, this is obviously limited by the absence of a freeboard, which alone can transform a beach device, even an unsinkable one, into a craft whose relative capacity and comfort permit more ambitious marine itineraries. French regulations governing navigational zones provide sufficient evidence to support this conclusion.